How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 10
by andrew.matlack
Summary: First story of the new year! Snipes the Magpie from "Rock-A-Doodle", Betty Boop, Donald Duck and even Olive Oyl gets to compete for a brand new episode of the game show after 9 episodes and gave away almost Sixteen Grand, also a special visitor gets to play for a grand as well for Charity so here we go!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy New Year everybody, this is the first story of the new year and I Hope that you enjoy your Christmas because I had a great one, I got some new Nintendo Switch Games, especially _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ and _Sonic Mania Plus_ because they're great games that I ever played! Them and _Puyo Puyo Tetris._ I also got some cool new pajamas and new DVDs and Blu-rays and they're _Rugrats_ Seasons 2 and 3, And so much more, so wither, I think that we get on to your first story of the new year, and that story is absolutely what we needed to make sure that we need to allow that it was simply excited as we know, and we get to see that we get to see that this is the next episode of the funniest series _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._ Over the past nine episodes, we got to see that it raised up to $15,966.32, $33.68 short of $16,000.00 to be exact, and now, let's enjoy the first new episode of the new year!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Logo: How To Win A Thousand Dollars without really Trying

Rainer Wolfcastle: Hello and welcome to _How To Win $1,000.00_ _without really trying,_ and now, heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Chris Goodman!

(Both Chris and Contestant Snipes gets to be walking as they sit on their chairs)

Chris Goodman: Hello and welcome to our brand new episode _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying,_ And today, we're limiting 4 contestants to be trying to raise $4,000.00 in one episode!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: That's enough said, I got to my first contestant, he's a magpie from the movie _Rock-A-Doodle,_ tight places can make him very nervous and he gets in a mood for Laguna, please welcome, Snipes!

(Audience cheers and applause as Snipes waves)

Snipes: Mr. Goodman, it's so good to be here.

Chris Goodman: Now Mr. Magpie, in the movie, you got some garbage on your beak, is that true?

Snipes: Ah, that scene would never get to know that it was something that could be that hardly to be in a distance because of that, I think that we get to see that if I get to win a grand, I get to be that seriously that would know that it was strangely intense that the money had to go to our farmer.

Chris: Ah, yes, shall we get on with it? You're just 6 questions away from winning $1,000.00, and remember, I think that we got to make sure that once you get an wrong answer, it's over, and remember, you only got Three lifelines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend, and Ask The Audience, and remember, you might had to see that in case any question gets hard, you must use one or three lifelines. (To the readers): And for you readers at home, please make some comments in the comment section if you ever seen in the Don Bluth Animated movie _Rock-A-Doodle,_ If not, that's okay. (Back to Snipes): Snipes, are you ready?

Snipes: Yes sir!

Chris: Audience, are you ready?

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: okay then, let's play _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!_

(Gong Bangs)

Chris: Okay Snipes, here come your first question worth $0.01, all three lifelines remaining, and here it is.

$0.01 Question: All ducks gets to fly where for the winter?

A:North  
B:South  
C:West  
D:East

Snipes: Eh, that question's nothing, I'm going to say answer "B", final answer.

Chris: Final answer?

Snipes: Yeah, final answer!

Chris: Just got $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: But tell me, how in the world did you know to answer that so quickly?

Snipes: Well, what do you think? I'm a bird, without me, there never was no _Rock-A-Doodle._ (Laughs)

Chris: Well that's true.

Rainer: It's time to go to a commercial.

Chris: But we just got started!

Rainer: Commercial!

Chris: But we got to give Snipes the next question worth $0.10!

Rainer: Okay, okay, big baby.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Chris: Okay Mr. Magpie, time for your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 question: How many short films does the hero Roger Rabbit from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ have?

A:1  
B:2  
C:3  
D:4

Snipes: Oh that Roger, I would never get to see that it was something that that could be required, so we might had to think about this.

Chris: You're the first player that I could let you think of _anything!_

Audience: (Laughs)

Snipes: Well, after the movie, he made 3 short flims, one that's open for _Honey, I shrunk The Kids._

Chris: Uh-Huh.

Snipes: Two, _Roller Coaster Rabbit_ originally open for _Dick Tracy._

Chris: Makes sense.

Snipes: And three, _Trail-Mix-Up_ definitely open for _A Far Off Place_ so, that's 3, so I think that we're going with 3, final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Snipes: What can I say, I get to be very smart.

Chris: And I know you are, sorry to be taking a break so soon, but we'll be right back as Snipes for a Dollar.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Theme from Commercial

-COMMERICAL:What's coming up at the new year of 2019-

Announcer: Coming up to Fanfiction, we got new stories from you as we got Age changing stories!

Stu Pickles: How hold still, I- (Got hit by a duck, fall down, now turn into a baby): I Feel weird.

Announcer: Cooking contests.

Maria Rivera: Rodolfo, You may be a great cook, but I still say that I remarried the man, not the mask.

Announcer: Art styles and art shows.

Bart Simpson (Age 10): I give you, Homer.

Homer Simpson: That didn't look anything like me!

Bart Simpson: You know, you're right.

Announcer: Travel around the world!

Bart Simpson (Age 17): We're going to travel to India-

Baljeet: That is where I was originally from.

Bart: - Peru -

Paddington: well, this is where my family used to live

Bart: -London-

Rodolfo Rivera: Would you mind telling me how London is different?

Marge Simpson: I Shall explain about nothing. (Walked away as Rodolfo got confused)

Bart: -And even Canada!

Other Toons: Ooh!

Goofy (singing): Oh Canada!

Announcer: and every other story that happens to be written by your favorite author! Plus, we got a big battle coming right up!

Frieda Sduaez: Bartman VS El Tigre, who would win? Amazing!

Announcer: It's all coming up as we get to enter 2019 all this and the reveal of the 100th story! look for it coming soon!

-END COMMERICAL AND CHAPTER-

Please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and have a happy 2019!

Closing Note: for the record, the first _Roger Rabbit_ short film that Snipes was talking about is actually _Tummy Trouble_ of which DID originally open for _Honey, I Shrunk The Kids_ so yeah, I wanted you to know.


	2. Chapter 2-01-07-2019

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Welcome back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying_ and I would like to say that our contestant Snipes whom that he won a dime of which that he gets to see that he was going to knew that he is on a roll because he just won a dime!

Audience: (Applause)

Snipes: Thank You.

Chris: Okay Mr. Snipes, I believe that you might had to prepare for the $1.00 Question, huh?

Snipes: Why yes I am.

Chris: Okay but before we do, I think that we need to make this as we get to see that on our mother's day special, it seems that KO and his mom Carol has been rewarded by $2,500.00 and a pair of Mopeds, and I hope that we'll get to see that later in the show, but for now, I Think that we need to make something to be smart as this next question's going to be a little tough, what do you say? Are you ready to play again?

Snipes: You betcha!

Chris: Let's Play!

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Chris: Okay, here we go for $1.00.

$1.00 question: Which of the following is NOT a fruit

A:Apple  
B:Orange  
C:Grapes  
D:Celery

Snipes: I grow some fruits and Vegetables back home and I would never get to see that Celery was never a fruit, it's a vegetable, so the answer is "D", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: Okay Snipes, I think that we could that we would noticed that we should that it was simply that quite as they had to feel that it was nothing in there.

Chris: I think that it's time for our next question worth $10.00.

$10.00 Question: Which of the women was the ONLY Millionaire on _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?  
_  
A:Martha Washington  
B:Nancy Christy  
C:Minnie Mouse  
D:Angelica Pickles

Snipes: Gee, never seen the show, in fact, I'm in the Thousandare show, so, I think that I'm going to be calling somebody.

Chris: Okay, here we go, Let's get somebody on the line.

(Phone ringing)

Daffy Duck: I hope that Rabbit's not going to be that falling for the good ol' trap because he'll think that it's Rabbit season. (Chuckles evilly)

(Phone ringing)

(Daffy picks it up)

Daffy Duck: Daffy Duck Residence.

Chris: Hello Daffy? This is Chris Goodman, and I'm calling you from _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying_ and I got my contestant because that Snipes here has won $1.00 and now that he's going to win $10.00.

Daffy: Really? What's in it for me?

Chris: Okay, I'm going to give you 30 seconds on the clock and Snipes is going to read you the question and answer.

Snipes: Okay. (Read question and answers real fast)

Daffy: Okay, I think OI know this, I think that I Could get this answer so I think that it's going to be Nancy Christy.

Chris: Really? How much that you know?

Daffy: Oh trust me, I think that I wanted to be on the show myself but they weren't cocky on me.

Chris: Actually, All Looney tunes get to enjoy to play the game.

Daffy: WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, YESTERDAY?! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! (Hangs Up)

(Phone Dials)

Snipes: Uhh...

Chris: It's A Free distance. Okay, back to the question.

Snipes: I think that we're going to be that we're going to be with Answer "B":Nancy Christy, final answer.

Chris: And you're correct for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And We'll be back right after this important message.

COMMERICAL: Youth Transformer

Dr. Carl: Hello, I'm Dr. Carl, are you getting to be old as you already are? Well then, we'll take you to see that to take the youth transformer as it can make you young as it was supposed to be make you years younger!

Customer No.1: I used to be 83 years old, but thanks to be that youth transformer, I feel 40 years younger!

Customer No.2: I used to be a 34-year-old accountant, that is until I got turn into a cool teenager who's no younger then 16! Thanks youth transformer!

Dr. Carl: The Youth Transformer, you can get young again! Just call 555-604-1988, just remember, if you don't get any younger, then call now!

-END COMMERICAL-

-END CHAPTER AS WELL-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3-01-10-2019

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Welcome back to _How To Win $1,000,00 Without Really Trying_ and as we got our contestant Snipes, we might had to see that he's going for $100.00.

Snipes: Well yeah, I Think that we need to be that quite as that they understand as they would know that I'm on a roll!

Chris: Well yes, but I think that you might had to see that there could be tat seriously to be that got some Instruction and I think that this is going to be a great game so far.

Snipes: Okay, I think that I'm ready to go for the $100.00 Question and if we're going to be that the people are home are watching because that I think that it was seriously that quite as that had to know that it was seriously that hard noticed that get some help from your final lifeline, 50-50 so if we can cut to the chase, let's continued the game.

Chris: And we'll do that right now!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, let's go for $100.00 here!

$100.00 Question: Which of the following robots that has the crazy robot from the dark cartoon show _Invader Zim?_

A:Rosey The Robot  
B:GIR  
C:KITT  
D:Robo Toon

Snipes: I think that we could be that there was no Robo Toon on _this_ show, and I think that KITT was that talking car, so, I think that I'm going with the 50-50.

Chris: All right, computer take away 2 wrong answers leave snipes one wrong answer the correct one.

Remaining answers:  
A:Rosey The Robot  
B:GIR

Snipes: Hmm, I think that this is no help, I think that we get to see that this the hardest question that I had to take.

Chris: You know, you can take your $10.00 and go.

Snipes: You know, I don't think that I can leave here with nothing, so I'm leaving with $10.00

Chris: Final Answer?

Snipes: Final answer.

Chris: Okay, just for heck of it, Let's see the answer is.

Correct answer: GIR

Chris: Okay, here we go, here's $10.00

Snipes: Okay, that's great!

(Snipes walked away with $10.00 as Audience cheers and applause)

Snipes: Our next contestant who puts the boop in "Boop Boop De Boop" so here she is, Betty Boop!

(Audience cheers and applause as Betty Boop came in)

Singers: _Made from pen and ink, she can win you with a wink, ain't she cute?_

Betty Boop: Boop Boop de boop!

Singers: _Sweet Betty!_

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

(Betty sits in the hot seat)

Chris: Hello Ms. Boop, I see that you got you're ready for the cash here.

Betty: I'm ready for the money to be won Mr. Goodman.

Chris: Okay Betty, I think that you know the rules and you know the lifelines, so if you're ready, let's play the game!

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Chris: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01

$0.01 Question: Which of the following mascots find that the cereal Frosted Flakes Grrrreeeeat?

A:Tony The Tiger  
B:Silly Rabbit  
C:Lucky The Leprechaun  
D:Coocoo Bird

Betty: Well, I think those cereals could find that those cereals are around though my time so I think that we could be that I shall go with "A", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And We'll be right back right back when Betty gets to for $0.10.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Theme into Commercial

-END CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4 01-26-2019

A/N: This is the chapter since January 10th of this year as we last off Betty Boop whom that she won a penny, and now that she goes for a dime, so let's get started.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Welcome back to show ladies and gentlemen as we go to kmow that Betty Boop, our contestant has got started as we go into for our next question worth $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Betty:I think that we need to have our good health Mr. Goodman.

Chris: Call me Chris, I think that you're going to be that of all of our female contestants as we might had to feel that you never get to see the game gets never been better.

Betty: Shall we get on with our next question please?

Chris: no problem, let's get on with the next question.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay, here comes your next question.

$0.10 Question: What is the name of the fish from _the ren and stimpy show?_

A:Muddy Mudskipper

B:Happy Fishy

C:Fishy Go Breathing

D:Fred

Betty:Well Mr. Goodman, I met this fish before and it turns out to be that it's muddy mudskipper "A", final answer.

Chris: Well, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is, your $1.00 question.

$1.00 Question: Which of the following was never a cat in people's thoughts?

A:Simease

B:Pursian

C:Great Dane

D:Black

Betty: You know, i own a cat once and it was always scaring my little pudgy and I believe that cat was nothing but trouble so i'm going with the 50-50.

Chris:I don't get to see what does this had to do with your story but okay. Computer, take away those two wrong answers leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining answers:

A:Simease

C:Great Dane

Betty: See that's my point, since that a great dane is a breed of dog, i got to go with answer "C", final.

Chris: And you won a dollar!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Bad guy came: Sorry to interuppt your game but I came tomget the girl!

Chris: I'm sorry but she's going for $10.00.

Bad Guy: Not anymore! (Grabs Betty)

Chris: You put my contestant down!

Bad Guy:Fat Chance Host!

Manly Voice: Unhand that woman you fiend! (Came revailed to be Fearless Fred)

Bad Guy: Who are you?

Fearless Fred: Why I'm Fearless Fred!

Chris: Fearless Fred? That's new to me!

Betty: That's new indeed!

Fearless Fred: Why yes, I happen to be that guy!

Bad Guy: I'll be taking Chris Goodman's current contestant and take her to a higher point!

Audience: OHH!

Fearless Fred: Never you fear Mr. Chris Goodman, I'll save her!

(Bad Guy runs with Betty Boop as Fearless Fred chases him)

Rainer Wolfcastle: We'll be right back folks.

Logo shows as Audience cheers and applause

-End Chapter-

Please Make some comments in the comment box anf have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to add Fearless Fred and the bad guy, they came to me in the Betty Boop Cartoon episode "She Wrong Him Right", so if you seen it, please comment about that too. Again, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5-02-06-2019-Quacking A Lot

Audience: (Screaming)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Hello, and welcome back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying_ and as you can see, we get to see that bad guy happen to be that kidnapped our current contestant Betty Boop, This seems to be that more heroic if I was McBain again, but no matter, I think that we need to be that he's in his hideout as he got Betty, let's check in right now.

(Camera goes to Betty and the bad guy)

Bad Guy: Now, will you take that $1,000.00 away from that Thosuandaire game show host and merry me?

Betty: Never, it is fearless fred that I love.

Bad Guy: So be it!

(Car crashes in as glasses break)

(Fred came out of the car)

Fred: I came out of the car so I can knock your lights out!

(Fred came to beat up the bad guy as bad guy fights back as he gets to be knock unconscious)

Chris: Uh, fred, I see that you save our contestant, but can you possibly get to be that out of the tank before we get to be filled up with water?

Fred: No problem. (Punches glass, water pouring out)

Betty: Oh Freddy, my hero. (Gets picked up by Fred and leave)

Chris: Wait, aren't you forgetting something?

Fred: Of course, Betty's $1,000.00 check.

Chris: Uh, no, she need to answer more questions correctfully and then-

Fred: Betty's $1,000.00 check!

Chris: Okay, and while we're at it, I'm giving out a $1,000.00 check to you too.

Fred: Now that's more like it. (The couple leaves)

Chris: Uh, Betty Boop and her boyfriend Fearless Fred everybody! Let's give him a big hand!

Audience: (Cheers and applause as Bad guy appaered)

Bad Guy: And me, the bad guy!

Audience: (Booing and hissing as one of them throwing him 5 tomatoes and the 6th one hit him in the face)

Chris: Uh, yeah, him. So let's interduce our next contestant, and the question is, who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one like Donald Duck.

Audience: (Cheers and applause as Donald and his translator came in as they sit in the hot seat)

Chris: Excuse me, but who are you?

Translator: You see, I'm Foghorn Leghorn, and I think that Donald Duck happens to be quacking a lot when he talks, I'm his translator, if you don't mind.

Donald: I think that we could be playing the game right now!

Foghorn: Can't get a word in edge wise.

Chris: Okay Then, I think that we could be that we're going to start the game before we go any farther, so you know the rules, you know the lifelines, let's get started with the game

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01: Which of the following movie rating is the movie _Doogal?  
_ A:G  
B:PG  
C:PG-13  
D:R

Donald: Well, if you asked me that I think that movie is rated "G", "A", final answer.

Chris: And you're correct for a penny!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Donald: What? A Penny? That's outrageous.

Foghorn: What, a penny? That's, I say, that's outrageous!

Chris: Sorry, but that's the way it goes. Here comes the next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following story that proves the third little pig made its house out of brick?

A:Jack And Jill  
B:The Three Little Pigs  
C:Aladdin  
D:The Little Mermaid

Donald: Well, I think that I could be that it was going to be a simply hard notice way, but I think that we could be that it was seriously that I will have to go with answer "B", final answer.

Chris: And it does prove that story tout to be The Three Little Pigs, you're correct!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: All right, here we go for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: What is the only time in the history of _Tom And Jerry_ that can talk in full?

A:1960s Cartoons  
B:The Movie  
C:The Fast And Fury  
D:Meets Sherlock Homes.

Donald: Let me see, I think that it's not 1960s cartoons, and I don't think that it's Sherlock Homes so...

Female Voice: DONALD DUCK! (Came to Donald Duck, revealed to be Daisy)

Donald: Daisy, I can explain!

Daisy: I Can't believe that you're in that game show without even telling me, and I think that you're coming with me!

Donald: But I need to win a thousand dollars first!

Daisy: Oh really? Well I don't care if you go for a MILLION! Let's go Donald!

Chris: Donald's not going anywhere until he needs to answer a question!

Daisy: Well, what _is_ your answer?

Donald: The Movie please.

Chris: That's right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Daisy: All right you answered your question correctly and won a dollar, now let's go! (Grabs Donald first, then his check worth $1.00, then walked away)

Foghorn: Awk, I say awkward, I'm going to get that seat. (Goes into the audience)

Chris: Uh, Donald Duck everybody! Isn't he great?

Audience: (Completely Silent)

Chris: Don't forget, we only got one more contestant to have a chance to win A thousand dollars!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Commercial: Monsters INC.

Announcer: The Future is bright with Monster INC, we power your car, we warm your home, we light your city

Betty: I'm Monsters Incorporated!

Announcer: Carefully matching every child to ideal monster-

(Monster Roars)

(Child Screams)

Announcer:-to an imperil scream refined to dependable clean energy. Every time you turn something on, Monsters Incorporated will be there.

Worker Monster: I'm Monsters Incorporated!

Announcer: We know the challenge, the innocence of shrinking, human kids are harder to scare.

Henry J. Waternoose: Of course, as I prepare for the future, with top scarers, the best is refineries and research into new techniques.

Monster wearing virtual reality goggles, scared a virtual kid

(Virtual Kid Screams)

Sully: We're working for a better Tomorrow, today.

Other Monsters: We're Monsters Incorporated.

Announcer: Monsters Incorporated, we scare because we care.

Commercial: Hulked On Phonics

 **Narrator:** When it comes to learning, is your child weak?

 **Kid:** Uh, Banana?

 **Narrator:** Then toughen them up with...

 **Hulk :** (Breaking into house) ROAR!

 **Narrator:** Hulked on Phonics.

 **Hulk:** With Hulked on Phonics, Hulk teach good speech for kids.

 **Kid's Mother:** Um...Hulk? Are you the right person for this job?

 **Hulk:** Hulk teach good old kid to... (growling) Hulk scientist! What you know?

 **Narrator:** With Hulked on Phonics, your child will learn to read twice as fast by simply ignoring the less important words.

(Scene goes on in classroom)

 **Toddler:** Cow jump moon.

 **Teacher:** You seemed to have missed a few words.

 **Toddler:** (growling)

(Scene goes in another toddler's house)

 **Toddler:** Hop Pop.

 **Toddler's Father:** This book doesn't even have that many words.

 **Toddler:** (growling)

(Scene goes in Lenny's)

 **Kid:** Rrrr! Boy eat Waffle.

 **Waitress** : That menu is just pictures of food.

 **Kid:** (growling)

 **Narrator:** So order now, 'cause if The Hulk can transform in minutes...

 **Dr. Bruce Banner:** Wow, where did all this money come from?

 **Narrator:** Your child can too.

 **Kid:** Me like book.

 **Narrator:** Hulked on Phonics. The best way to teach your kids how to learn...

 **Hulk** (Breaking into house again): ROAR! Use less words!

 **Narrator:** Uh, book read good! Rrrrr!

Commercial: Bobby Hill Texas Ranger

Announcer No.2: Coming up next, "Bobby Hill Texas Ranger"...

(Bobby hill walked up)

Bobby: Hey!

Announcer No.2: …has been cancelled.

-END CHAPTER-

Please put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Note: I had to use "Hulked on Phonics" from the _Mad_ animated series as well as the Monsters Incorpated commercial from the movie _Monsters INC._ so I made up the last commercial so it could tickle your fancy. Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6-02-13-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since February of this year and I apologize about the 12-day-delay as we all know that we happen to know that we get to see that we get to finish up this chapter so we can all enjoy and relax here as we get to see Olive Oyl as we get to see that she gets to win $1,000.00.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to the show, and we got our final contestant Olive Oyl.

Olive: Oh Hello Mr. Goodman, it's so nice to see you.

Chris: Call me Chris, I think that you might had to be ready to play the game.

Olive: I Think that I'm more then ready, I brought my lucky hat!

Chris: Ah yes, I think that we know that we simply had enough contestants to bring their good luck charms.

Olive: Enough? What you think that this hat is my lucky charm?

Chris: Why Yes.

Olive: Oh, this isn't that, I just happen to got it on my birthday from Popeye.

Chris: And I see that's Popeye got back there.

Olive: Oh my yes, I think that's it so I think that we could be that Popeye is here for rooting me on.

Popeye: That's Right Olive, you're going to win that $1,000.00.

Chris: Well, that's out of the way, I think that we happen to know that we expect that we get this game started!

Audience: (Cheers)

Chris: Okay then, let's play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay audience, here's our first question.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following fruits has came from Florida?

A:Oranges  
B:Tomatoes  
C:Cherries  
D:Plumbs

Olive: Well, I wish that I could get this but I think that, but I had a lovely Garden so I think that we could all agree that Oranges that came from Florida so my guess is answer is "A", Final.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay Olive, here's your next question that's worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following that has been worth $0.25 on stands?

A:Lemonaide  
B:Cookies  
C:Oranges  
D:Austraila

Olive: Well, I Think that I seen those in my neighborhood so I think that-

(Bluto came in)

Olive: Can I Help you?

Bluto: Yeah, I want to teach that Chris Goodman a lesson!

Chris: We're in the middle of the game so I think that you're coming back for a future episode.

Bluto: A Game, huh? Well then, I think that I'm going to see that I'm going to take $1,000.00 and go!

Chris: That's not how the game works, I- (Got punched in the face)

Popeye: Hey, no one can do that to the host of _How To Win A Thousand Dollars Without Really Trying!_

(Popeye pulls out his can of spinach, as he pops out and flow spinach into his mouth and chews it and swallow, fills his muscles)

(Right Muscle shows an image of Popeye as a game show contestant on _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire_ )

Regis Philbin: You just won a Million Dollars!

Millionaire Audience: (Cheers and applause)

(Image fades out)

(Popeye hops out of the audience as he beats up Bluto as he gets to be beating up)

Chris: Now you're going up to $1.00, no, $10.00, no even $100.00, heck, why not $1,000.00!

Olive: Thatta boy Popeye, give him the ol' twist and punch!

(Popeye twists his arm and his Bluto as his arm spins out as Bluto got weaken then got punched right out of the announcer's job booth)

Rainer: Get out of here you- (Kicks off Bluto)

Popeye: I Believe that you own Olive a check worth $1,000.00.

Chris: Fine. (Chris gives out $1,000.00 check to Olive)

Popeye Singing: One Moment Olive won a dime now she won a thousand dollars, as well as Popeye The Sailor Man! (Toot Toot!)

Chris: Yes, yes, you won $1,000.00 too. (Gives out Check) Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my apology that we had to end this as we get to see that this episode has given away to be worth $4,010.00 so until next time, I'm going to go home and take a nap, good day.

Cast

Host: Chris Goodman  
Announcer: Rainer Wolfcastle

Rock-A-Doodle, 1991  
Snipes

Disney  
Donald Duck  
Daisy Duck

Looney Tunes  
Daffy Duck  
Foghorn Leghorn

Betty Boop:  
Betty Boop  
Fred  
Bad Guy (She wronged him wrong right)

Popeye  
Popeye  
Olive Oyl  
Bluto

The End

Post Part

(Phone ringing)

Chris: I can't believe it, we're getting a phone call at the end of the show! Uh, hello, this is Chris Goodman, how may I help you?

Daffy Duck: Yeah, I just want to apologize from ealier

(Bad guy came back)

Audience: (Boo and Hisses)

Bad guy: thank you, and thank you.

Foghorn: Get off, I say Get off the stage you hack! (Throws tomato at bad guy's face, then he fainted)

Rainer: Nice shot.

Foghorn: Thanks.

-Audience cheers at Foghorn as he took a bow-

Please make comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


End file.
